Blossoms and Scales
by Lucky Ryuujin
Summary: Set after Godzilla vs Destoroyah.  An enemy of Godzilla's past returns, but the new king of monsters feels differently about it than his father did.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of Toho's monsters, settings, characters, or other creations. Hope you all enjoy.

Blossoms and Scales

Chapter 1

Everything had been taken away from me. That's how it always was with me. The world had a nasty habit of taking away everything I cared about. My brother, killed by the humans and their metal replica of my father. My pride, robbed when that other freakish look-alike father imprisoned me in his crystal dungeon. My life, stolen by the beast the humans called Destoroyah. My body and soul... I lost both when father's energy brought me back from death. It is true that fate gives with one claw and takes with the other.

So there I was, the king reborn. Everything felt different now. True I felt more powerful than ever, but the cost of that power was great. What little innocence was left in me I could feel fading with every day. I had always prided myself on being nothing like my father. He longed for chaos and destruction while I did not, but for how much longer? Anger and hate ate away at my soul, and oh how I wished to express it, to vent it on something or someone. Destoroyah was no longer a possibility now that he was dead, killed either in father's explosion or at the hands of the humans... Humans.

They contributed to my anger a great deal. It was they who murdered my father, leading to my brother's sacrifice. They were the ones who had created Destoroyah in the first place, a side effect in one of their many plans to kill father. I knew this from looking into Miki's mind. She had awlays been sweet and protective of me, but her thoughts betrayed her and the rest of her kind. Humans themselves are creatures of destruction, much like my father was. They had already destroyed most of their own planet for the sake of making their own lives more convenient. Still, that didn't mean that they deserved my vengeance.

I was all alone. Weeks went by before the answer became clear to me. I was sad, angry, and every other negative emotion possible because I was alone. A loveless, friendless monstrosity, that was me. Humanity may have tolerated me, but they would never truly accept me. Mothra, the only other creature remotely close to my kind, was out in the far reaches of space on her quest to rescue the planet. Once again, I learned this from Miki. Speaking of Miki, the link I once shared with her was all but gone. As time went on, all I could hear from her were small whispers, then nothing.

Was this what the rest of my existence would be like? Tiresome days and sleepless nights spent without happiness. Would sadness and rage be my only company? These were the thoughts going through my mind as I slept beneath the waves one night. That's when I heard the voice... It was clear enough, even below the churning ocean waters, yet soft. When first it spoke, it sounded confused. "Godzilla?" How did it know my name. My other senses grew alert as I listened on. "Is that you, Godzilla? Please...," said the voice. "Come to me. Come and see me." How could I refuse such an intriguing invitation?

To be continued...

What do you think? Don't worry, future chapters will have a lot more dialogue. Please R&R and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This story is rated M because there might be a lemon later on. Dunno yet. Depends on what I and what you think.

Chapter 2

"Come to me, Godzilla. Over here." For nearly half a day I followed the directions of the mysterious speaker, all the while wondering how she was able to talk to me. Over the course of my life, there had been four able to establish a mental link with the second brain in my tail. Such a link was brought about either by genetics or by a strong sense of kinship. Big brother was the first. Although we were of different species, he had still felt obligated to protect and watch over me, even before I had hatched. Father was the second. Sometimes, I wondered how that was possible. Maybe it was because we were of the same species. For one so wild and feral, it always surprised me how quick he hdad let me in, how he calmed down when first we spoke. Of course, there was Miki. Human or not, she always seemed to care about my welfare. We can't talk anymore, but I will never forget her. Finally, there was the second imposter. Our conversation was… brief, to say the least. All he said to me was "Did you really think I was that pitiful weakling you call father?" When he had defeated father, he immediately used his psychic powers to dump me in his crystal prison. The question still remained on how this female could contact me. Before I could ask, she spoke again. "You seem different somehow." What? Different? Had we met before? Impossible. My memories had never served me wrong, and this voice did not fit with any of them. The only logical conclusion I could come up with was that this being knew my father. "Stop." When her voice brought me back to reality, I did as she asked then looked around to see where I was. A field of grass and hills, large by even my standards, stretching as far as my eyes could see. Beautiful. It was much more pleasant than the metallic, suffocating cities the humans called home. Yet there was no sign of my caller. My muscles tensed as I went on alert. Was this a trap? There was nowhere for anyone or anything to hide in this flat stretch of rock and soil, or so I thought. The suddenness of it caught me completely off guard. For a few short seconds, the earth shook beneath my feet. It was unnerving that even I felt shaken by this occurrence. While the tremors were distracting me, enormous green vines suddenly shot from the ground on all sides of me. It was a trap after all. Some of the strange vines ended in sharp points, while others had crying mouths with dagger teeth. They seemed to follow my every movement. Every time I faced a new direction, the ones in front of me would snap and swing wildly, blocking off any route of escape. I blasted several with my atomic breath. It seemed to work at first, until more came to replace the ones I'd destroyed. They were sprouting up as quickly as I was cutting them down. One of the pointed tendrils suddenly shot at me, far too quick for me to dodge. Luckily, it only grazed my waist, but the pain was still great. Normally a blow like that wouldn't phase me, but I felt a painful burning at the wound. There had to have been more to that attack. I was proven right when I saw green slime dripping from it. Acid. Just what kind of creature was I dealing with? Another vine quickly took most of my distraction and wrapped itself around my left wrist. Soon my right limb was incapacitated too. The tip of my tail was in the mouth of the second vine type, its teeth digging into the soft flesh and causing me even more pain. I held as still as I could when the last tendril lunged at my throat and sank its fangs in. It wasn't the most forceful bite, but it was enough to draw blood. The teeth must have housed more acid because I could feel the same burning sting in my throat as I did at my side. At least I could try talking.

"How are you doing this?" I boldly asked. "My roots reach far Godzilla, or have you forgotten? Do not think that I have. I knew you would try to face me again once you'd found out I had returned." There must have been some great misunderstanding. "No sudden movements or else I will tear out your throat. Now answer me this. How are you still alive? I could sense your energy fade away weeks ago and now it has come back?" Whoever this creature was, she'd clearly had an encounter of sorts with father. "There is no possible way…" she paused. The toothed vines started cocking their heads while the spears ceased their waving. It seemed she was confused about something. "Wait a moment. Something is different." The vines that held me started to slacken. "Just who are you?" Who was I? If this was to be my final answer in life, then I wanted to make the most of it. "To the humans I am known as Junior, but my true name is and will always be… Godzilla the second!" When she did not reply, I grew nervous. Would she still kill me even knowing I was not my father. To my surprise and great relief, the vines released me completely. Pain exploded into my side when it hit the hard soil, but I disregarded both it and my burning throat and put myself back on the defense. I was still boxed in by the vines, which now seemed to be examining me very thoroughly. What was to happen now?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wanted so badly to fight back. I wanted to tear apart every last one of these freakish vines for all the pain they had caused me. However much I desired to not be like my father, there were the times when I felt so close to being so. This was when of those times. Rage was eating away at my innards. It felt like I was burning up as my vision became red. But if there's one thing I have always taken pride in, it's my control. My mind was sharper than my father's, my decisions more logical, and now logic was telling me to wait and see what happened.

What elese could I do? I was both surrounded and wounded, which could easily spell my defeat. The acid coursing through my veins, though seemingly nonfatal, had tired my muscles and made my vision blurry. It wouldn't be long before I recovered, but not long enough for the tentacles to quickly finish me off. Right now though, they weren't attacking. Ever since my bold proclamation of who I was, they had simply stared at me, which I found strange considering they did not appear to have eyes. Some cocked their heads, as if confused. Every once in a while, one would inch closer, like it wanted to get a better look at me. After several human minutes passed, a vine in front extended itself into my face, rather quickly I might add. I figured that it wasn't afraid, and why should it be? Even if I cut this one down, more would just take its place.

"You are the son of Godzilla?" There was the voice again. As quickly as I could, I tried to pinpoint its source. It wasn't the vine vine. It's mouth wasn't moving when the voice spoke. Perhaps if I engaged it further.

"I am." With that, more vines slithered closer. From what I could tell, all were examining me. One or two even touched me. It was extremely difficult, but I held my ground. This new creature and I were in the middle of a ceasefire, and I did not want to be the one to break it.

"But how is that possible? It can't be. Godzilla was the sole survivor of his species. Without a female, he couldn't have had a child. Explain yourself." Briefly, the vines started hissing again. This creature, a 'she' if I was to believe, was demanding an explanation, and if I had any hope of survival, I had to be truthful. After all, she seemed to have a link with my mind. Who's to say she couldn't read my thoughts? But if she could do that, then why was I explaining myself?

"I was adopted," I began. "For years, I lay dormant on Adona Island. Do you know where that is?" Several vines nodded in answer. "While in my egg, I was somehow exposed to radiation like my father before me. When a native Pteranodon found my egg, he mistook it for one from his own species. Having lost his mate and children years before and seeking a family, he vowed to protect me. Even after finding out what I really was, he stayed by me. One day, the humans found my egg and moved it to the city to be studied. During one of father's many attacks on the city, I could sense him. Discovering one of my own was the trigger that allowed me to hatch."

So I told her everything afterwards. The events of brother's death, father's defeat of the metal copy, my imprisonment by the imposter, my death, father's death, and my resurrection. When I was done, she was silent. Upon realizing that I would not be receiving a reply any time soon, I asked, "Who are you? Where are you? How did you know father?" No response. Instead, the vine that had first approached me traveled under my head. What happened next shocked me like nothing else had before in my life. It licked my chin. Just once, just briefly, but without a doubt it had licked me. What she said next I barely registered in my surprised stupor.

"Meet me at Lake Ashino. I will explain to you along the way."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Here I was, making the long journey towards Lake Ashino and whatever surprises, be they safe or deadly, awaited me there. My generally simple mindset was now racing with endless questions still left unanswered. Who was this female entity? Why could I hear her in my mind? How did she know father? Why had she licked me with her vines? That one puzzled me the most. I couldn't lelt it distract me too much, especially now that I was passing by a small village of humans. They had already noticed my presence, as I could tell from their shouts of surprise and their now eratic behavior. Such puny little things, I thought to myself. That was mostly my father speaking through me, but I had to concede to his point just a bit. At least these humans recognized that no harm would come from me. Ever since my rebirth, I had been very careful to remain on the better side of the humans. Their weapons and defenses would do surely do little to harm me, but they could easily become a nuisance. Besides, there were some minds down there that were capable of coming up with dangerous ideas. Father knew this very well, most notably through his experience with the Super X series. When the village was several miles behind me, she spoke to me again.

"What would you like to know first?" The suddenness of her return caught me by surprise. While the reason behind our link was my first question, I opted instead for a more human approach. Miki had taught me much on propriety and its benefits in an encounter. Would it help me with something like this, though? I asked my first question.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Biollante." Biollante. How exocitc. It sounded very much like a female name. As if sensing my next question, she continued. "Like you, I am a kaiju." As I had suspected. "Right now, I am rooted at Lake Ashino. What you encountered earlier were only extensions of my form." Rooted?

"You look and speak as if you are some form of floral kaiju. Is this correct?"

"Partially. Half of my genetic makeup is that of a rose." How very interesting. Once again, I knew of many different flower types from Miki's memories. From what I had seen of the rose, it was easily my favorite. Such beautiful blossoms of blood red surrounded by lush, harmful thorns. To me, it was so poetic in design. Would Biollante be as beautiful? Wishing to know more, I pressed further.

"Where do you come from?"

"At one time, I was just a rose and nothing more. I was kept by human scientist Dr. Shiragami. He was a brilliant mind and an expert on Godzilla cells."

"Was he, now?" Something told me things would not end well for the good doctor. G-Cells tended to have that effect on people.

"He lost his daughter, Erika, during one of his experiments. His entire lab was destroyed with her still in it. In order to preserve her essence, he chose to splice some of her DNA with that of mine. However, the result was unexpected. I gained two souls." How was such a thing possible?

"What do you mean?"

"As a rose, I already had one soul. Erika's still lingered in the remains of her DNA..."  
>"And joined yours when Shiragami spliced you together?" It now made such remarkable sense. Biollante was truly becoming more and more unique to me. I listened eagerly to the rest of her story.<p>

"That is right. Years later, humans convinced Shiragami to continue his research with G-Cells."

"How could he be so foolish!" I almost roared.

"Erika felt very much the same way, but we cannot judge him too harshly. When she died, it was truly the only thing he had left." Take away the good until only the evil remains. That was a fate I would not wish upon any living creature. "Once again, I was the test subject. My body was bombarded with the DNA from Godzilla. My rose soul was transformed into that of a monster." Was she trying to say that...

"Godzilla DNA? Then that would mean..." It couldn't possibly be.

"Yes, Godzilla. I was created from the cells of your father."

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My mind was still reeling with what I had just learned from Biollante. If her words were to be believed, then the cells from my father were used in her creation. How was I supposed to react to something so shocking? What was I supposed to say? As I simply stood there with my jaws open, Biollante chose to continue her story.

"It is hard to belive, I understand. However, it is the truth. Once having mutated into kaiju form, I quickly took root in Lake Ashino. Having once been a simple rose, this new change was very scary for me. Luckily, Erika was always there to speak to me and comfort me. Now that I had a kaiju's brain, I could understand everything she told me. She told me all about herself and her past life, as well as other humans. She also told me about myself and how I came to be." By this point I had fallen out of my stupor enough to continue my walk to Lake Ahino. Still, Biollante continued to fascinate me. Her relationship with Erika seemed very similar to the one I once had with Miki.

"Human relationship is not foreign to me," said I when finding a point in her tale to contribute my thoughts. "Believe it or not, I once shared a mental link with a human psychic. It was because of her that I undertsood the humans better than my father could and accepted them for what they are. Sadly, her words no longer reach me in this new form."

"Worry not, young Godzilla," she said. Her voice was sweet and reassuring. "From what I have gathered of you so far, you are far more mature than your father was and have the potential to be ten times as powerful once you have adapted to being an adult." Maybe she had a point. My father was indeed a powerful kaiju, but he could have been so much more powerful if he had learned to keep calm and focus his powers. That was something I intended to work on. One thing still remained unanswered...

"How did you know my father, Biollante? From the sound of things, you had an unfortuate encounter with him, maybe even a battle. If so, please let me take this moment to apologize on my father's behalf for anything he said or did to hurt you." For a few seconds there was nothing but silence. Biollante remaiend quiet and I paused in my steps to make sure we were still communicating. Something told me that what happened between father and Biollante was more than just a battle.

"Your apology is accepted...". That was of great comfor to me. Anything to lessen tension and potential hostilities between myself and this new kaiju was welcome. "...but what happened was far more than just an encounter, at least for me." Just as I had suspected. "Perhaps you already understand this, but female kaiju have certain needs." Just what was she trying to imply? Could it have been... no! "When I first noticed your father's presence in my mind, I knew that I had found a potential mate, so I called him to me." Had she really tried to mate with my father? Strangely, it made perfect sense to me. Combined with the breeding capabilities of a rose, Biollante's needs must have been great, and with few suitable males around... "He came, and oh was he all that I wanted. Big, powerful, attractive..." It sounded like she genuinely loved my father. What could have happened to make the two battle? "We will continue later, for you have arrived." I hadn't even noticed, but she was right.

Before me was Lake Ashino, with its serene waters and bordering mountains. It was a beautiful place. I could see why Biollante had chosen to live here. But where was she? As I looked around for her, I suddenly saw the lake water start to bubble near the shore where I stood. Caution took a hold of me as I stepped back several paces. Suddenly there was an explosion of white water taking the form of a geyser and soaking my scales. A little water did not bother me, as I actually love the water, but some had gotten into my eyes. It tooka few seconds for me to wipe the liquid from my eyes, but once I had... Born from the water was I sight that would change both me and life as I knew it from then on.

Enormous stalks of emerald green wrapped around each other, merging into one large stem that rose from the lake. Leaves almost half as long as the stem itself draped down from where it met bloom. The blood red petals of her 'head' were now closed, but their beauty still captivated me. As I gazed on in wonder, several of those toothed vines arose from the water around her trunk and called out at me. "By all in existence," I whispered. "She's beautiful." I had to get a closer look.

Slowly yet steadily, I made my way closer to Biollante, my eyes taking in all of her floral beauty. The vines let me pass undeterred. When the water had come to my waist, I saw her petals start to unfold. Her beautiful blooms opened and moved aside to reveal her 'face.' It was a small green bulb with a sharp-toothed mouth splitting it horizontally. So enthralled by her alien appearance was I that what happened next caught me completely off guard. She suddenly bent her stalk and moved her bloom closer to my face. When it was but five feet away, the bulb stretched out enough to peck my jaw...

"Do you really think so?"

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My quest had come to an end. I breathed in a sigh of relief as the planet I called home came into view. Finding the asteroid fated to destroy earth had been a diffucult task, but once I had discovered it, a small burst of concentrated energy from my antennae was all that was required to eliminate the cursed space rock. With my task completed and the world safe once more, I was free to return to said world. How I missed my island and my beloved fairies. Soon, we would all be together again. Although my heart raced with the excitement of my homecoming, I was not oblivious to the fact that not all was well.

Even from the dark recesses of space, the arrival of the new Godzilla did not escape my notice. I thought and feared at first that he would continue down the same path of destruction as his father before him had. Luckily, the once Junior was less aggressive and seemed to have little interest in harming humans. He was very lonely though. One of his mind's greatest desires was for me to be there with him, being that I am one of the last surviving kaiju and one of the few who could understand his loneliness. It broke my heart not being there for him, but I could not abandon my mission. Besides, I knew that things would be different once Biollante had resurfaced. Even now, she was developing feelings for Godzilla, as she had for his father.

Now inside the atmoshpere, my mind returned to the present. My first destination would be the place of my birth, Cosmos Cave. It was there that the races of old had made the drawings of the balance, depicting both myself and Battra. My sorrow briefly returned as I dwelt upon my fallen ally, although there was some comfort in the knowledge that he was immortal and would never truly die. He would return if ever the world's balance was disrupted. Still, I wish I could have known him better.

...From the moment I saw the island, I knew that something was wrong,... that something had changed. All was not how I had left it, but whatever it was I could not pinpoint. My two Cosmos fairies were both still there and seemed safe,... yet nervous. As I drew closer to their location, my cave, there nervousness suddenly turned to worry, then fear. "Don't come in here", Lora shouted in my mind. "Mothra, you must leave now", Moll followed. But that only caused me to go faster,... something that would prove to be a great mistake. There was the cave! Right there in front of me! I had to reach my fairies! What had happened!?...

I did not see the webbing until it was too late. Every last inch of the cave I called home was coated in it. All I remember was a sudden jolt as all of my momentum was lost, followed by a second as the web snapped both itself and myself back into place. My wings were now glued to the sticky material. Strings of it wrapped around my thorax, abdomen, and legs. For what seemed like an eternity, I struggled against the bindings. In the end, all that accomplished was to tire my body. With all of my strenght lost, I cried out, hoping that anyone would hear me.

"We are sorry, Mothra." No! Hanging limp in the web across from me were my two beloved fairies. They were no longer afraid, merely sad and resigned. Lora wept bitterly as Moll hung her head in shame. "You must be brave! Show her your inner strength!" Show who...?

"Well, well, well," called out the deep female voice. To the human ear, it would of sounded like a series of loud clicks and hisses. "Seems our guest has finally arrived. About time, I'd say." A shadow loomed over my helpless form, forcing me to shake with fear. When I finally gathered the courage to look up at my captor, I wished that I hadn't. Of course, she was a spider. That was what I had been expecting... only this one was almost twice as large as I was. Her enormous legs gave her a span of well over two hundred meters. Her striped was a blackish blue striped with golden yellow. Eight emerald eyes glared hungrily at me. She was the most frightening thing I had ever laid eyes on... and yet I couldn't look away.

"What a gorgeous little moth you are", she spoke with as much seduction as she could muster. Before I could blink, her face was already inches away from mine "Much too gorgeous for eating." Wha... My mind went blank as she seized my mandibles with her own. Prying them open, she stuck her tongue into my mouth and found mine. She lolled the appendage gently to and fro, while her fangs continued to massage my mandibles. All I could do was lay back and take in the new feeling. This giant spider, who had taken over my home and kidnapped both the fairies and myself, was now... kissing me!? While she moaned with pleasure and ecstacy, I whimpered with fear and confusion. After what seemed an eternity, she pulled out and licked her fangs. "But where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kumonga."

To be continued...


End file.
